Times passing
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: a naruto fanfiction dont like yaoi dont read naru/kiba/sasu comment please. .
1. Rebirth

**Times Passing chapter #1**

by =ichigi111

Years ago while the rain was pounding heavily down on the world, a child was born the date

was 10/31/1242. His name was Naruto Namizaki. He was born to the leader of the shape

shifters for his protection his parents made a pact with the famous vampire family and

famous werewolf family that in due time the first born's would be the last of each family

and so when the humans came to exterminate them the three kids would live. Well that pact

was made six hundred and four years ago. The humans exterminated all the vampires,

werewolves, and shape shifters except for the three. In stead those three were to be

frozen to a crystallized stone on their sixteenth birthday. So in the future when the

human race became to great the crystals would crack and the boys know to the humans as the

three leaders of death would be set loose to kill off most of the population. The day is

1/3/1846. "Mommy why is there a statue of three boys over there?" Asked a little girl to

her mother "honey those are the 'three leaders of death' sweetie. The one with black hair

is sasuke uchine they call him the immortal swordsman. The blond one is Naruto namizaki

they call him the deadly spy, and the brunette is kiba inzuki they call him the

they are set free the wicked men will die leaving only the righteous." Said

the mother who herded her daughter away. Later that night the crystal on sasuke shattered.

soon sasuke fell to the ground in a heap coughing and hacking as he started coughing and

hacking as he breathed fresh air for the first time in years."grrrrrrr"came a sound from

where kiba's crystal finally shattering. he huffed as he stepped down he whispered

"finally out of that cage eh sasuke, Naruto."yeah the air is nice and sweet don't you

think?" sasuke asked."yep" kiba the two waited for Naruto to reply. soon though

Naruto didn't reply. "Naruto? you there?" kiba asked. soon after the sun started to rise.

then just what kiba and sasuke had been waiting for Naruto's crystal cracked and

shattered. then Naruto landed in kiba's waiting arms with a soft thud. kiba stood up

holding Naruto bridal style as he and sasuke started running in to the woods to hide from

the sun until they get used to it.


	2. Mermaids & Waterfalls

**Times Passing chapter #2**

by =ichigi111

~back at the village~

As people started to crowed the clearing where the statues used to be people started to

yell things. "oh no they've awoken" said a man. "worst of all they aren't here ether" said

a worried woman. "we must search for them and see if they would or wouldn't kill us" rang

a voice that everyone agreed with. soon they all started to search the forest(~hint~its

the woods that the three are hiding in.)

~back to the three~

"Naruto wake up please we have to keep moving." kiba pressed. "kiba he isn't even

breathing yet" sasuke gave a sad sigh. "he probably wont wake up again. he isn't like us

kiba hes still three fourths human. and his body isn't able to adapt like ours." sasuke

reminded kiba. "maybe we should visited the elves. i can smell them. actually they are

coming closer." kiba stated. "hello sasuke hello Naruto hello kiba i'm glad to see you

guys are finally back and awake." said a girl with hot pink hair. "um sakura, Naruto isn't

breathing maybe we should help him." said the elf with long whitish/blond hair. " okay we

will take him to hinata, ten-ten, lee, neji, garra, kakishi, gai, kerunal, asuma, iruka-

"ino started but soon as iruka's name was said Naruto was suddenly shifting

uncontrollably. " Naruto? are you alive?" asked kiba as he poked Naruto. Then suddenly

Naruto became kiba when kiba is in his werewolf state. "Dont touch him or hell take in the

shape of the thing that touched him." sasuke said. then Naruto started to change alot more

and faster now and just stopped right in between a bird and a dog. "um-mm i dont think

that's good." said a now worried kiba. "mmmmmmmm" Naruto grumbled. Naruto sat up in the

form he is in and then noticed people. "get the hell away from me you impure monsters." he

barked that was directed at the foxes watching them but the other people around him

thought that he was talking to them so they backed up slowly. ' wow has he always been

this grumpy in the mornings?' kiba thought to him self. "sorry if i scared ya guys. those

damned foxes were trying to get me to get in their pants again. i fucking hate foxes."

Naruto growled. "oh thank god" they all let out a relived sigh. " wait a minute why am i

like this? WHAT THE HELL I'M A FUCKING WOLF SLASH BIRD THING WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO

TO ME?" Naruto started to panic and began to run around in circles when he changed in

mid step and then "whump" he tripped and landed on his face. now he was a fox. "

guwahhhhhh! i'm a filthy half breed now NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he howled." Naruto calm

down gezz" kiba said. then he scooped Naruto up and they began the walk to the cave where

the last of the elves merpeople and other creatures were. "so how will we get Naruto to

his normal state?" kiba asked quietly as to not disturb the sleeping fox in his arms. "i

honestly dont know kiba." sasuke replyed to the werewolf silently they walked the rest of

the way to the cave.


	3. Scared Solitude

know what people want me to do for future chapters and who i should put with who.

Ichigi:ok guys tell them ^.^

Sasuke/Naruto?kiba:No matter how much she want to she dose not own naruto and leaves the character rights to mashi kishimoto.

Ichigi: thanks guys, naruto. on with the story.

Naruto: heyyyyyyyyy T.T

Times passing 3

as the small group neared the cave narutos body began shaking violently "naru whats wrong?" asked a now worried ino while kiba gently set naruto on the ground just in time to avoid being bitten by a now larger k9'ed naruto."N-Naruto?" kiba asked the now growling boy whose eyes dilated in to slits and turned red. his eyes now looked like they were on fire with a witches black flame."Run" yelled a voice that belonged to a man who layed in the water with his hair in a spikey poney tail and a scar across the bridge of his nose."I ruka we have to help him but how?" asked a sakura who was hopping out of the way of a large paw that swung toward her. " you have to let him be for now." Iruka called as he splashed some of the water in the pool on to the now beast narutos back who inturn spun around suprising iruka as a large paw smacked him in the face. then a loud scream cut through the air as narutos body began to take the form of a human again and his eyes returned to their normal ocean blue color. " hey what happened?" naruto questioned as kakishi face palmed in the water as iruka stirred. " oh ok now hold your breath everyone" called a few others who lept and drug everyone under water. naruto on the other hand was still sitting by the trees where he had fallen after he snapped."Hey where did everyone go?" he questioned as he began walking back to the village. he kept noticing that their scents became more stail as he followed them but paid it no heed and kept walking. when he arrived he walked up to a group of people who gathered around the place where naruto had been frozen. he hid behind one of the large statues that were next to their previous posts as statues as well." mommy look theres a boy up there" called a little girl who pointed to where you could only see part of narutos eye and face with a hand gripping the side. a few people gasped at the color of his hair and his eyes. "I-Its him" a man whispered. as one of the village elders steped forward naruto hid a little more taking on a shy pose as the elder drew closer.

~Back with sasuke and kiba~

wheres naruto? asked sasuke as one of the mer people froze."uh oh. i t-think hes still up on the shore outside." she said to sasuke who twitched in adgitation." ill go find him" kiba stated and dove in to the water. when he got to the shore he followed narutos scent to a part of the woods where he apparently walked around in circles and flew around." Damn." kiba cursed as he realized a bright orange feather on the ground.

~Back with naruto and the villagers~

"hello there im-" the elder was cut off when a howl rose up in the woods as one thought enbtered narutos mind'Kiba' with that he jumped up and changed in to a phenox and was about to fly to kiba when one of the children walked up to him and pucked him up and squeezed him. and with that naruto change in to a pure fox with large k9 teeth."BUR GYN SO TUM RO!" naruto shouted out as he then went back to his human form who then waisted no time im wiggling out of the kids grasp and turned around to snarl at the villagers when another howl sounded out carring a message_what the villagers heard_'AROoooooOOOooooOoOoOoooOO' -what naruto heard- " NARUTO YOU IDIOT YOU BETTER GET YOUR A$$ OVER HERE NOW!" and with that naruto pailed. he turned around and his eyes became slits as many of the men lifed a weopon up."Idiots" naruto said not to kindly as he then opened large white feathered angel wings and flew off.


	4. Short Stuff

**Ichigi111:okay im sorry this chapter is short but enjoy.**

**Chapter #3**

** the falls?**

* * *

When naruto arived at the spot where he heard kiba he didnt see anything. So he began wandering around like the curious little fox he is and saw a bush in the distance russle. So he went over to it and watched as his best friend kiba chased his tail as he waited for naruto. Naruto couldnt stand seeing kiba chase his own tail and bnegan laughting very loudly makeing kiba jump."*hahahaha*k-kiba your so fu*hahhahahaFunny." naruto choked out. Kiba now held a deep crimson blush on his face as he glared at naruto. Thats when he noticed narutos pure white wings had a few blots of red splattered on them. Kiba jumped and pushed naruto on to his stomach."Who Did You Kill?" he growled into narutos ear as he roughtly put his hand on the bloody spots which caused narutoto yelp in pain."I got clipped by birds dog breath." he choked out as his face became contorted in pain. kiba slowly removed his hand and smelt the blood. it was in fact narutos own blood."sorry, come on lets get you to the water castle." kiba said in a tone that suggested he was regretting accusing naruto of killing or hurting someone. "o-okay." naruto agreed slowly."but as long as its bigger than last time." naruto added as kiba climbed off naruto."oh dont worrie naru, its a whole lot bigger." cxame the voice of sasuke." Teme" naruto said and gave sasuke his biggest fox like grin." you too slow." kiba said as he picked naruto up off the ground. naruto being shorter and smaller built than kiba only squirmed in his grasp."Lemme go Baka."naruto howled as his wings dissapeared and the wounds appeared on his back."geze you so annoying." sasuke said as he took naruto from kiba and held him bridal style."you two are so mean." naruto pouted as he lay in sasukes cold arms. when they arrived back at the waterfall naruto noticed sakura wasnt smiling and was glaring at naruto. Naruto held her gaze untill ino smacked sakura on the head and glared at her."Dont glare at him. hes been nothing but nice to you billboard brow." ino growled to the mermaid."shut it ino-pig" Sakura growled in response."look she-wolves fighting for you naruto." kiba whispered to naruto who only gave a low dark growl. that snapped sakura and ino out of it and it made kiba and sasuke step back. Naruto lifted his head and gave the two girls a crazed grin and lept in to the water and dissapeared."Creepy." said tenten who was swimming up to the others. "yeah hes been acting a bit strange hasent he?"Asked sasuke. "Yes yes he has."kiba awnswered"Very strange"Kiba added

* * *

**Please comment. id love to hear your thoughts on this very short chapter.**


	5. Comments Please

**ATTENTION:**

_**Okay i was honestly shocked. Shocked beyond belief, i never knew how much people loved my stories untill i told what Guest said. its amazing, ive already begun to delete stories, but dont worrie, they are going to be redone and revised. im going to start updating my stories and am going to start posting new chapters. i would really appreciate it if you would all comment on whisch stories i shouls up date. ill post the list below and if youd like ill even start a new story that will be updated by writing ideas given to me from you the readers. so heres the list, comment on which ones you think i should post new chapters for.**_

_**Thank you all lots. ^.^**_

**5 Deadly Terms used By Women**

**A Year To Forget**

**Bleached Whiskey Lullaby**

**Egyptian Lovers**

**Hush Hush**

**keep you Ey-Eyes Open/Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Singers Drama**

**Singing prophets and Sad Tigers**

**The lost portal**

**Times passing**

**To prove it**

**Underworld, Nightworld, And Daybreak**

**Unknown and Unheard**

**Lullaby**

**Slipping Away**

**The Accedental Meeting**

_**Commentn on which you want to read more of and ill begin writing more chapters.**_

_**~Ichigi111Kurosaki**_


End file.
